


Undersupplied

by bushviper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushviper/pseuds/bushviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan realizes there aren't enough tents to go around. She has to bunk up with Solas, who seems not to like her. He reveals a surprising side to himself once she gets him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undersupplied

“Andraste’s salty _cunt!_ ” Evelyn snarled. 

“What’s the matter, boss?” Bull chuckled. 

“We’re undersupplied,” Evelyn growled. “Whoever packed our gear apparently thought only half of us would like to get out of the wind.” 

She double-checked the packs but the results were the same. Two tents, two bedrolls. Normally, she wouldn’t mind sleeping under the stars, but the climate of the Hissing Wastes was nearly insufferable. Her throat itched and her eyes burned from the hot wind blowing sand into her face all night. The sun was already starting to rise and by midday, it would be too hot to travel. They _needed_ shelter.

“Dorian and I don’t mind sharing,” Bull said slyly. The Tevinter mage huffed. 

“I suppose not, under these circumstances.” Like he wouldn’t have snuck into Bull’s tent anyway. 

“And I can sleep outside, Inquisitor. I’m quite used to it.” Solas made the offer with placid unconcern, but Evelyn laughed. 

“Um, no. You’ll be sandblasted down to a polished pile of bones.” She cast a furious gaze at her surroundings. “I hate this place.” 

“If we set up the tents under this overhang, at least we’ll have some shade,” Bull said. “Harding’s group is only a couple of days behind us. We can tough it out until they get here.” 

“Yes, you’re right, it will be fine,” Evelyn sighed. “At least we have enough water. So, Solas you’re with me. Don’t argue – I promise I won’t interfere with your spirit pajama party, but you can’t sleep outside in this wind.” 

Solas shrugged, but didn’t object. He helped her set up the tent beneath the rocky overhang, and then crawled inside while she handed him the bedroll. 

“I suppose we can both sleep on top of it?” he suggested. “It’s too hot for me to imagine wanting a blanket.” 

“Agreed, especially with two of us in there. We’ll be sweating like pigs as it is. Sorry.” 

The travel tents that the expedition parties carried were really only meant to hold one person. Two would fit, but it would be close quarters. Not a problem for _some_ people who happened to regularly keep close quarters anyway, but it would be an awkward couple of nights for Evelyn and Solas. The Inquisitor wasn’t on particularly friendly terms with the elf – in fact, sometimes she got the impression he didn’t like her. 

Once he’d rolled out the sleeping bag on the floor of the tent, Evelyn handed him his pack and hers. Then she crawled in after him, fastening the tent flaps behind her. She opened the vents near the top to let in some air, but she couldn’t leave the flaps open unless she wanted to wake up with a mouthful of sand. 

“It’s going to be soooo hot,” she complained. 

“Perhaps we should spend the night in one of those underground ruins,” Solas suggested. 

“Only _you_ would think that’s a good idea!” Evelyn laughed, then shivered. “Ugh, creepy.” 

“Perhaps, but also cool, and out of the wind.” Solas stretched out on his back. “We wouldn’t have to share a tent.” 

Evelyn cast an annoyed look over her shoulder as she pulled off her boots. “I don’t have shem cooties.” 

Solas looked at her sharply and frowned. “I’ve never called you a shem, nor implied that you harbor any sort of vermin. In fact, that’s exactly the kind of thing Dorian would say about _me._ ” 

She laughed. “I didn’t mean it literally. But you’re right, you’ve never called me shem. You don’t like me though, do you?” 

“Why would you say that?” Solas asked, sounding irritated. 

Evelyn shrugged. “Just the impression I get. I know you haven’t agreed with a lot of my decisions, and I just sort of get the general feeling you’re not too fond of me. It’s fine, if that’s the case. We work together well enough – you don’t have to like me.” 

Solas opened his mouth and then shut it, a sharp crease appearing between his eyebrows. “You’ve gotten the wrong impression, Inquisitor. Perhaps I’m more reserved than some of your other colleagues, but you shouldn’t mistake restraint for dislike.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Evelyn said, although she’d heard warmer declarations of friendship in her lifetime, so she wasn’t sure how much credit to give his words. She pulled off the leather vest she wore over her tunic and laid down. 

“Good night, Inquisitor.” Solas rolled over on his side so his back faced her, and Evelyn did the same. 

“It’s morning,” she corrected a little peevishly. “Good _morning,_ Solas.” He didn’t respond. 

 

Some hours later, Evelyn awoke and realized she was insufferably hot. Her hair stuck to her neck in damp coils, sweat pooled in the small of her back, and her legs practically itched to get out of her snug leather breeches. She’d left them on for modesty’s sake, since she was in such tight quarters with Solas, but fuck it. It was way too hot for modesty. She glanced over at him and saw that he was still sleeping with his back turned towards her, so she quietly unlaced her pants and wiggled out of them, breathing a sigh of relief when the air touched her skin. It was hot air, but at least it was air, and it went a little way towards cooling her sweat-slicked thighs. Her smallclothes also felt moist and uncomfortable, but she could live with it. 

She lay on her back with her knees bent and her arms thrown over her head, trying to let as little of her skin come in contact with anything else as she could. How could anyone sleep in this heat? Solas was still fully dressed! Perhaps his bald head was some kind of super-efficient cooling source. 

As if she’d woken him with her thoughts, she heard the elf shift and roll over. Turning her head to look at him, she found that he was laying on his side, but facing her. 

“I got too hot,” she said, not exactly apologizing for undressing. Her eyes widened in surprise as he looked her over, his gaze traveling up her bare legs to her belly, which was also bare because she’d tugged her shirt up to get some air on the small of her back. The thin fabric clung damply to her breasts and Solas examined them as well, before finally meeting her eyes. His expression wasn’t particularly apologetic either, and Evelyn’s cheeks flushed from something other than the bloody heat. 

He said nothing as he scooted a little closer to her, and Evelyn exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. His fingers brushed against her skin, and she hesitated for a moment before parting her legs. She felt his slender digits close around the underside of her thigh, right near the curve of her ass, and squeeze. When he did, his motion tugged at her sex a little, and just like that, she began to throb with need. She kept her eyes closed, half-pretending this wasn’t happening – she was not letting a snobby, demon-loving elf who barely had a friendly word for her molest her in her tent. He was someone else, or she was someone else, or there was some other explanation for his fingers pressing against the inside of her thigh, so close that she could _almost_ feel them where she wanted them. 

Her lips parted as she exhaled a small huff of frustration and opened her legs a little wider. Solas continued his slow assault, squeezing and inching his fingers ever nearer to the edge of her smallclothes, until Evelyn was panting with anticipation. He moved closer to her, and even though it was far too hot to tolerate his proximity, she still shivered when she felt his tongue against her ear. His hand was still teasing – maddeningly, rhythmically squeezing her flesh – so close to her sex that his fingers were practically in the crack of her ass, but he still wasn’t quite touching her where she needed to be touched. He damn well knew it, too. 

His lips closed on the place where her neck met her shoulder and licked, then bit, then sucked. Evelyn gasped at the sharp pressed of his teeth, and then moaned softly at the suction. The back of her hand was pressed against his belly, and she moved it a little lower until her fingers collided with his cock. It was Solas’ turn to gasp as she massaged him through his leggings, squeezing his rigid length. When she hesitantly dipped her fingers below his waistband, he pulled her leg over his hip, opening her up to him even more. His fingers slipped past the crotch of her smalls and brushed against her sex, earning him a relieved sigh from Evelyn. Her relief didn’t last long, however; instead of plunging his fingers into her cunt like she’d hoped, he continued to press and tease, tormenting her with his clever touch. 

Evelyn’s fingers found his cock and encircled it, pulling up until the last few inches protruded from his trousers. The head was already slick and dripping, and though their position left her little room to maneuver, she could make a little tunnel with her hand – a little tunnel that Solas seemed happy to use. He rocked his hips slowly, sliding his cock in and out of her fist, as his fingers dipped into the folds of her sex.

His mouth returned to her neck as he brushed his fingers up and down her slit, his thumb teasing her pearl briefly. She arched and pressed against him, pumping her hips impatiently, and when she felt him teasing her entrance, she hissed. He sure was taking his damn time about things. She opened her hand, releasing his cock, and whined quietly. 

Solas grunted (whether in amusement or irritation, she couldn’t be sure), and pushed his fingers into her quim, but just barely. Evelyn rolled her hips, trying to take him deeper, but he frustrated her with shallow little strokes that promised her what she needed, but couldn’t deliver. She squeezed him impatiently with the leg thrown over his hip and angled her pelvis towards him, silently demanding that he service her properly. It took him awhile and her cunt became thoroughly soaked in the process, but he finally began to work her over in earnest, pumping his fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed against her clit. Evelyn arched her back and rocked her hips, finding his cock again with her hand. 

The only sound in the tent was their ragged breathing, and the squishy noises of Solas’ hand fucking her, barely audible above the howling wind outside. Evelyn kept her eyes closed, rolling her pelvis and concentrating on her orgasm. When she felt one of his fingers tease her ass, she whimpered softly and stilled. His hand was so slick and wet that it was easy enough for him to push one long digit into her puckered hole, and when he did, her breath hitched with excitement. He hardly moved his hand, letting her do all the work as she rocked against him, clenching her cunny and her ass down hard around his fingers. His thumb flicked against her clit relentlessly, and when he curled the fingers inside her quim, he pushed her to orgasm. With a soft, shuddering sigh, she fell to pieces, her thighs trembling as the pleasure pulsed over her in waves. 

Barely giving her time to come down from her climax, Solas withdrew his hand, pushed his leggings down past his hips, hitched her leg up, shoved the crotch of her smalls to one side and drove his cock into her. It all happened so quickly that Evelyn barely registered his intention, and when he entered her, she squeaked in surprise. She’d expected to take him in her hand like he had done for her, but clearly he had other ideas. She didn’t open her eyes as he rutted between her legs, but her breath came in quick, quiet gasps as his considerable length pounded her forcefully. He was neither gentle nor seemed particularly concerned with her pleasure, but it hardly mattered because the bloody, bald-headed blighter felt fucking _fantastic_. Those spirits must have really shown him something in the Fade, because he certainly knew how to use his staff. Evelyn squeezed his hips with her knees and Solas pushed back, hooking his arms around her legs and bringing them up to his shoulders. Though he was slim, he was strong, and she was trapped beneath him, helpless to do anything but accept his invasion. 

She was surprised to feel another orgasm building – usually straight penetration didn’t do it for her – and she hoped she could manage to get off again before he finished. She concentrated on the punishing slide of his cock, the soft slap of his balls, and his harsh breathing as he fucked her furiously. It felt so _good_ every time he sunk all the way in, like he was putting all of his weight and energy into each thrust. Her cunt clenched almost painfully around his cock as she deliberately squeezed her inner muscles, trying to push herself over the edge. It seemed to do the same for Solas – before she could reach her peak, he hissed a repressed sigh of pleasure and collapsed against her, panting desperately as his hips slowly pumped through his climax. Evelyn was a little disappointed, but then he reached between their bodies and pressed his fingers hard against her clit, and she was done. The orgasm ripped through her like a lightning bolt and she exhaled stuttering breaths as she rode it out, a feeling of wonder coming over her. 

Who would have thought the weird little apostate elf was such a champion in the sack? Evelyn couldn’t believe it. 

Solas panted against her neck for a moment and then rolled off of her. They lay side by side in the hot, stuffy tent, covered in sweat and breathing hard with exertion. Solas reached over to his pack and pulled a piece of cloth out of a pocket. He used it to clean himself up, and then offered it to Evelyn as he tucked his dick back in his pants. Such a gentleman. She accepted it and wiped between her legs before rearranging her sodden undergarment, then handed it back to him. 

Solas took the cloth back with a smirk. They lay on their sides, facing each other, and the tent was so tiny that she could feel the soft puffs of breath on her face every time he exhaled. He looked at her for a long moment, and then his expression transformed to one of infuriating self-satisfaction. He cocked his eyebrow and offered her a smug little smile, before rolling over to face away from her and going back to sleep. 

Evelyn let out a little huff of disbelief. Perhaps being undersupplied wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Undersupplied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648734) by [BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti)




End file.
